1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind instrument, and more particularly to a key cup adjustment device for a wind instrument that provides a better closing effect to a tone hole.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A wind instrument is a musical instrument that contains a tubular resonator. According to methods of producing sound, wind instruments are grouped into two families: brass instruments and woodwind instruments. For the woodwind instruments, the player blows air into the tubular resonator to make air within the tubular resonator vibrate and sound. The woodwind instruments include clarinets, oboes, flutes and saxophones and the like.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional saxophone has a tubular resonator 40 flared at a tip to form a bell and having multiple tone holes of various sizes and multiple key devices 41. Each key devices 41 has a hinge rod 411, at least one key cup assembly and a button 414. The hinge rod 411 is rotatably mounted on the tubular resonator 40. The at least one key cup assembly has a solid arm 412 and a key cup 413. The solid arm 412 has two ends. One end of the solid arm 412 is mounted securely on the hinge rod 411. The key cup 413 is mounted securely on the other end of the solid arm 412 and corresponds to one of the tone holes. The button 414 is connected to the hinge rod 411. The button 414 can be pressed to drive the hinge rod 411 to rotate and the key cup 413 to cover and close the corresponding tone hole. Thus, the saxophone can sound different pitches with some of the tone holes standing closed and others opened.
Accuracy of the pitches depends on whether the key cup 413 closes the tone hole tightly or not. However, when the key cup 413 has been actuated repeatedly, tightness between the key cup 413 and tone hole will reduce and air leakage will occur. Therefore, the pitch sounded by the saxophone is inaccurate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a key cup adjustment device for a wind instrument to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.